injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disharmony: Gods Among Equestria
Equestrian Injustice: Gods Among Equestria is new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary In an alternate world, Princess Celestia has not only mistakenly killed her husband, Barret Barricade, and their two children, but destroyed Canterlot with a Destruction Spell. When it was discovered by Princess Celesti that Princess Luna's enemy, Discord, was the mastermind behind Princess Celestia's mistake by hypnotizing her, Proncess Celestia kills Discord in retribution. In the real world, the Harmony Force fights the Disharmony Force in Canterlot and the Harmony Force Moon Base. As Discord and his marefriend, Starlight Glimmer, set the Destruction Spell in Canterlot, most of the Harmony Force members and Discord were teleported to the alternate world, where Princess Celestia is the oppressive ruler of the Planet Equess, and where that world's Princess Luna is a rebel trying to topple the empire. The real world's Harmony Force must team up with the alternate world's Princess Luna and end the alternate Princess Celestia's empire. Plot On an alternate world, Discord has destroyed Canterlot with a Destruction Spell that went off when Princess Celestia was tricked into killing Barret Barricade and their two children. Princess Luna interrogates Discord on where he got the spell until the interrogation is crashed by a saddened Princess Celestia, who avenges Barret and those who were killed by killing Discord. Since this incident, Princess Celestia decides to protect Equess her way by taking over it. The heroes of Equess are divided into two groups: the One Equess Regime, led by Princess Celestia in her position as High Queen, and the Equess Insurgency, led by Princess Luna. Five years after the Equestrian Injustice: Gods Among Equestria Comics, the Equess Insurgency discovers another alternate universe, where Discord's plan did not succeed at the time when the Heroes of Equestria were fighting their enemies. The Equess Insurgensy transports several of it's heroes (Night Colt, Queen Novo, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle) to their world in order to help them defeat the Regime. Discord and Princess Luna have accidentally been teleported into the alternate Earth. Princess Luna and Discord are confronted by the Regime in a dystopian Canterlot, but Princess Luna uses her magic to help them both escape and go their separate ways. Having arrived in this world's Ponyville and attempting to learn what has happened, Queen Novo heads to Seaquestria to see what she can dig up in the Seaquestrian Archives, while Twilight Sparkle travels to the Castle of the Two Sisters to retrieve the Element of Laughter and the Element of Magic. After discovering and defeating Regime Fluttershy and Regime Applejack and subsequently freeing Lightning Dust there, Twilight Sparkle returns to Ponyville, where she faces Regime Trixie and her own counterpart, Midnight Sparkle, who has joined the Trixie Corps. She escapes with Night Colt and Pinkie Pie, where they subsequently meet the Princess Luna of this world. Queen Novo travels to Seaquestria to research the archives, learning of Princess Celestia's descent into tyranny. Learning that Seaquestria has agreed to a treaty that puts Regime Princess Celestia in control of Seaquestria, Queen Novo rejects it, defeating Regime Rainbow Dash, Regime Spike the Dragon, and her own counterpart, before facing off against Disharmony Nightmare Moon. Noting that she is weakened by the lack of disharmony, chaos, and darkness, Disharmony Nightmare Moon sends Queen Novo to join the Harmony Insurgents, which includes this alternate timeline's Prince Blueblood, who never indulged in villainous activities, and is in fact Celestia's best nephew, and secret benefactor to the Equus Insurgency. Insurgency Luna explains that she has an anti-magic weapon that can defeat Regime Princess Celestia in the Castle of the Two Sisters, but it requires DNA samples from the other four heroes to unlock it, as Insurgency Princess Luna wanted to ensure she Category:Video Games